


The Omega Curse

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: The whole royal family had been cursed since his great, great grandfather had run afoul of a witch. All of the male offspring would be omegas and omegas cannot inherit the throne. Michele needs a mate to ensure the line of succession in his family. The curse has so far kept Prince Michele from finding a mate that is until Prince Emil comes to visit.  Can Prince Emil overlook the curse and become Michele's mate?





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the 18OI Summer of Mutual Pining/Laziness Prompts 2019. My prompt was from a first-line generator and was "The whole family had been cursed since"

The whole royal family had been cursed since his great-great-grandfather had run afoul of a witch. 

His mother said, “The story goes that she was an omega and your great, great grandfather wouldn’t let her be. She got tired of his alpha shenanigans and turned him into an omega.”

Michele sighed and said, “That’s not all she did.”

Michele’s mother said, “No. She cursed his bloodline. All male children will be omegas. We keep hoping each generation that the curse is broken.”

Michele said, “Well, it wasn’t broken this generation.”

His mother said, “No. It wasn’t. I am sorry, son. I know it’s hard to be an omega, especially one with such a curse in the family.”

Michele said, “Especially since I can’t hold the throne. With this curse, no alpha is going to want me, especially not a royal one.”

His mother said, “Now, don’t be that way, son. We’ve managed to find matches for all the omegas before you. Don’t give up because a few haughty princes have declined our offer. Prince Emil is coming tomorrow. Maybe he’ll be the one. I hear he is fond of male omegas. 

Michele said, “I doubt it. He’ll probably go running like the rest, or ask for Sara’s hand.”

She said, “Be nice to him, okay? Or it won’t be your status or curse that sends him running.”

Michele replied, “Yes, Mother. I’ll be good and watch my manners.”

She said, “That’s my good son. When is your next heat supposed to be? 

Michele blushed and replied, “About a week after Emil is set to leave.”

His mother nodded and said, “That’s good. I’ll see you tomorrow then, dress nicely for the prince.” 

Michele replied, “I will.” 

Later that night Michele lay in bed wondering about this prince who was going to visit tomorrow.

_ Is he nice? Handsome? Will I even like him? Will they betrothe me to him anyways just to finally get a match? Sara has already been married for 3 years. It’s way past time for me to have taken a mate. I just hope he likes me.  
_

The Next Day. . .

Prince Emil arrived the next afternoon. A royal guard met him in the courtyard and escorted him to the throne room where the royal family was waiting. 

“Your Majesties,” Emil said as he bowed.

The king said, “It was nice that you could come, Prince Emil. We hope that you enjoy your time here.” 

The king gestured to the queen and Michele and said, “This is my queen, Seraphina, and my son, Michele.”

Emil said, “A pleasure to meet you both.”

Seraphina said, “Michele, would you please show Emil to his room? He would probably like to freshen up before dinner.”

Michele said, “Yes, mother.”

He stepped from behind the queen’s throne where he had been standing and went down the dias to meet the prince. Michele held out his hand in greeting and the alpha took his hand and kissed the back of it instead of shaking it. Michele blushed.

Michele thought _ Hmm. He smells so good, like the beach on a summer’s day. _

Emil gestured for the omega to proceed him and they walked out of the throne room.

Once they were in the hall, Michele said, “Your room is across from mine.”

Emil chuckled and replied, “Not subtle at all, huh.”

Michele said, “If we don’t watch out, they’ll have us mated by the end of the week.”

Emil said, “That would certainly make my father happy. He has been trying to marry me off for years and hasn’t quite managed it. He made the mistake of promising me years ago that I could pick my mate. He has regretted those words many times over the years.”

Michele asked, “If I may ask, why haven’t you found a mate yet.”

Emil bushed and said, “Well, I prefer male omegas and there aren’t that many royal male omegas. My father finally stopped throwing girl omegas at me and let me come here to meet you. He’s very much hoping we get along and this goes well.”

Michele said, “Hmm.”

Michele stopped in front of an impressive-looking set of doors. 

He gestured to the door on the right and said, “Those are my rooms and to the left are the rooms where you will be staying.”

Emil asked, “Shall I walk you to dinner? Give your parents a little hope?”

Michele chuckled, “Sure. I’d like that. See you at dinner.” 

***

Emil picked Michele up at his door. 

_ He looks good. But he smells divine. I wish I could get closer and smell him but that wouldn’t be polite. I don’t want to mess this up. _

When they walked into dinner together, the king and queen raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Michelle smiled at his parent’s reaction. Emil and Michele were seated next to each other at dinner and they kept up a lively dinner conversation with each other. After dinner, Michele took Emil out to their moon garden to see the flowers that bloomed at night. 

Emil, looking at Michele, said, “Beautiful.”

Michele blushed and said, “It’s one of my favorite places in the palace.”

Emil, looking around, said, “I can see why. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

They sat on one of the benches in the moonlight just enjoying the peace of the moment. Michele smelled the alpha again. His scent seemed to be heavy on the wind.

_ Why does he affect me so? I just want to . . . _

After awhile, Emil walked Michele back to his room.

Emil said, “See you tomorrow?”

Michele nodded. 

Emil smiled as he turned to go to his own rooms. 

Michele thought _ Can he really be interested in me? Or is just trying to oblige my parents until it’s polite to leave? I hope he likes me. He is handsome and he seems kind. He would be a good alpha partner. _

***

The next day

Michele took Emil to the coast. It was summer and the coast was much cooler than the more inland castle. It was just a short horse ride to the beach. They tied up the horses and walked along the beach with their pants rolled up so they wouldn’t get wet. The blonde streaks in Emil’s hair flashed under the sunlight. Michele had brought a picnic lunch for them. After their walk, he laid out a blanket with all the food. 

Emil said, “This looks delicious.”

Michele replied, “We have an excellent cook that is fond of me.”

Emil, raising an eyebrow, asked, “Are you saying you get special treatment from the cook?”

Michele said, “Absolutely.”

Emil chuckled and said, “You know this is the most pleasant outing that I have had in awhile. I was supposed to head home tomorrow. Would it put you out terribly if I stayed for a few more days.”

Michele said, “I don’t think the king or queen would mind. I know I wouldn’t. . . mind. If you stayed a bit longer.”

_ It should be okay. I shouldn’t even be in preheat for another week. _

Michele blushed and Emil smiled. 

Emil said, “Good. I’ll stay a couple of extra days then. I have found something that interests me in your kingdom.”

Michele said, “Oh? Have you?”

Emil said, “I have indeed.”

They finished their lunch and headed back to the castle. They went their separate ways to get cleaned up for dinner. After a bath, Michele stood in front of his wardrobe considering his clothes. 

_ I need to look nice but not like I dressed up for him. Even though I am definitely trying to get his attention. _

Michele picked a pair of pants that fit him perfectly, hugging all the right places. He then slipped on his favorite tunic, which was the color of his purple eyes. He belted the tunic and then put on his finest pair of boots. As he was standing there checking his outfit in the mirror, he felt a little off. A little irritable. 

_ Oh. No. It’s early. I’m in preheat and Emil is staying. What am I going to do? How nice would it be to finally have a mate during my heat? _

Michele shook his head. 

_ He doesn’t like me that way. _

Michele heard a knock on the door. He went to the door and there was Emil waiting to walk him to dinner. 

Emil said, “You. . . uh. . . look fantastic.”

Michele said, “Thank you.”

Emil inhaled a breath hoping to catch some of Michele’s scent. 

_ There is something different about his scent. Is he in pre-heat? Does he know? _

They walked to dinner to find themselves seated next to one another again. 

Emil said, “They are trying hard, aren’t they?”

Michele said, “They are always like this when a prince comes to visit. They always hope that this time will be different.”

Emil asked, “Different how?”

_ Might as well tell him now before I get too attached. _

Michele said, “Most of them have liked me well enough, although a few didn’t want a male omega, but no one wants to take on the curse that my family is under.”

Emil asked, “What curse?”

Michele said, “We are cursed so that all of our male children are always omegas.”

_ He’s not going to want me after this. _

Emil said, “What? Oh. If you wanted me to leave all you had to do was say so. You didn’t have to make up a silly curse to drive me away.”

Michele said, “What. . . I wasn’t trying to. . .”

Emil said, “I’ll leave in the morning if that is what you want.”

Michele said, “You idiot. Go ahead and leave then.”

_ I actually liked you. _

Michele stood up, slammed his hands on the table, and stormed out of the dining room. 


	2. Pre-Heat

Seraphina watched her son stomp out of the dining room. 

She looked at Emil and said, “Huh, it's early.”

Emil said, “What?”

Seraphina said, “Michele usually only gets that irritated when he is pre-heat.”

Emil said, “I may have said something.”

Seraphina said, “Told you about the curse, did he?”

Emil asked, “It’s an actual thing?”

Seraphina said, “Either that or this family has extremely bad luck. Every generation since the curse this family has birthed only male omegas and no male alphas.”

Emil asked, “Really?”

Seraphina replied, “Really, you can check the records if you like.”

Emil said, “No, that won’t be necessary. I fear I have an apology to make.”

Seraphina said, “Good luck. He can be stubborn when he is like this.”

Emil said, “Please excuse me.”

Seraphina said, “Go and make up with my son.”

Emil left the dining hall and made his way back to Michele’s room. 

_ Whatever am I going to say? I have to fix this. I think I like him. He smells so fantastic, and I have enjoyed his company the past few days. I’d hate for it to end like this. _

He knocked on Michele’s door.

Michele said, “Go away.”

Emil said, “Michele, please talk to me. I am here to apologize.” 

Michele asked, “What if I don’t want your apology?”

Emil said, “I don’t believe that is true.”

Michele opened the door. He was shaking.

Emil, alarmed, asked, “What’s wrong?”

Michele said, “I am going through my preheat faster than normal. What usually takes a week is cycling through in days. It is going to be a bad heat.”

Michele collapsed. Emil caught him and helped him back into his room. 

Emil thought _He smells. . . now is not the time. He needs help._

Emil asked, “Is there anything I can do?”

Michele, halfheartedly, said, “Spend my heat with me and mate me?”

Emil, startled, asked, “Is that a real offer?”

Michele said, “Yes.”

Emil said, “Then I accept.”

Michele said, “Really?”

Emil said, “Really. What is the procedure for getting the okay from your parents?”

Michele groaned and said, “You have to go to a formal audience and ask for permission. It is so embarrassing.”

Emil said, “Okay. I had better do it tomorrow, so things can get worked out before your heat starts.”

Michele said, “Can you ask my mother to come to see me?”

Emil said, “Yes. I’ll be back tomorrow to see how you are.”

Emil went back to the dining room where the king and queen were just finishing their meal. 

Emil said, “Begging your pardon, your majesty.”

Seraphina said, “Yes?”

Emil said, “Michele asked me to inquire if you could visit him before you retire tonight.”

Seraphina said, “It’s getting bad, isn’t it?”

Emil nodded.

Seraphina got up from the dining table and went to see her son. She went to her son’s room and knocked on the door. 

Michele said, “Come in.”

Seraphina said, “Oh. It is bad, isn’t it, dear?”

Michele said, “Worst I’ve ever had. I think Emil triggered it.”

Seraphina said, “You must be highly compatible then.” 

Michele said, “I know. I asked him to be my mate.”

Seraphina said, “What did he say?”

Michele said, “He is going to ask permission tomorrow at court.”

Seraphina asked, “I am guessing you want us to say yes?”

Michele said, “Please.”

Seraphina said, “You know you’ll have to be presented in court tomorrow for this to hold.”

Michele said, “I know. I’ll make it somehow.”

Seraphina said, “See you tomorrow then, love.”

Michele said, “Goodnight, momma.”

His mother left and Michele tried to settle down and get some sleep but he found himself nesting instead. 

_ Must get ready for our alpha. _

The Next Day

Michele groaned as he leveraged himself out of the nest. 

_ I’ve already missed breakfast and I hurt all over. I  _ ** _have_ ** _ to go to this audience or they can’t approve of our mating.  _

Michele got dressed in some presentable yet comfortable clothes. He slowly made his way to the audience chamber. It was already filled with members of the nobility. It seemed most of the court was present today.

_ I guess they heard about Emil.  _

He slowly made his way across the audience chamber to stand behind his mother’s chair as was customary. He had to hang onto her throne in order to keep himself upright. 

The king asked, “Does anyone have business with the court today?”

A few nobles and Emil came forward. The king heard the nobles first, saving Emil’s petition for last. 

After the king had settled all of the current disputes, he turned to Emil and asked, “Prince Emil, what petition do you bring before the court?”

Emil bowed before the king and replied, “I petition for your permission to spend your son’s heat with him and to mate him.”

The king asked, “Have you spoken to prince Michele? And had he agreed?”

Emil, blushing, replied, “Yes. Your majesty.”

The king asked, “Can you confirm this, my queen?”

Seraphina answered, “Yes. Michele gave me affirmation of his wishes to mate with this alpha as well.”

Michele blushed.

_ This is all so embarrassing. Why can it not be done in a private audience? _

The king said, “Then there is nothing for me to do but to grant your petition. We will have a formal ceremony of the bonding later as I know Michele’s heat is upon him. Welcome to the family, son.”

Emil stood and held out his hand. Michele slowly made his way down the dias to take Emil’s hand. The nobility in the room cheered the couple. Michele promptly fainted. Emil caught him and picked up the omega to take him back to his nest. He looked at the king and queen who nodded that he was done with his petition. He carried Michele back to his room and placed him in his nest. He then sat outside the nest and waited for his omega to wake. He didn’t want to break the fragile trust that they had by entering the nest without permission. 

When Michele awoke, he asked, “Did I make it all the way through the petition.”

Emil said, “Yes, we’ve been given the royal stamp of approval to be mates. Are you sure this is what you want? Matings cannot be broken.”

Michele replied, “I am sure. Are you having second thoughts?”

Emil replied, “No. I just wanted to make sure you were really okay with all of this.”

Michele said, “I am. Now get in the nest.”

Emil chuckled, “Just waiting for permission.”

Emil climbed into the nest and wrapped his body around Michele. He reached out and put his hands around Michele’s waist, pulling the omega backward until his back was flush with Emil’s front. 

Michele said, “We should probably rest while we can. This heat is going to be a bad one.”

Emil said, “Okay,” as he snuggled against the omega, inhaling his wonderful scent. Emil listened to Michele’s breathing as it evened out, signifying that Michele had fallen asleep. He let the sound lull him into slumber as well. 


	3. Heat

Michele woke with heat rolling under his skin. He was burning up. He could smell the alpha that was there with him. 

_ Why aren’t they. . . I need. . . . I need. . . _

He started whining, which woke Emil. 

Emil asked, “Are you. . .?”

Michele said, “Please. . . alpha. . . help.”

_ He is already in his omega headspace. It’s a bad heat. I have to take care of him. _

Emil soothed, “I’m right here.”

He put his arms around the writhing omega. Michele turned around to face the alpha. Emil pulled him flush against his body. Michele whimpered as Emil softly kissed him. Emil could feel the hardness of Michele’s erection against his body. He reached down and stroked Michele through his clothes, causing the omega to moan. He pushed the omega down into the nest. He reached down and grasped Michele’s tunic, pulling it over the omega’s head. Michele groaned as the cooler air struck his heated skin. Emil pressed his lips to the overheated skin, kissing his way down Michele’s torso until he reached Michele’s pants. He pulled down the omega’s pants and underwear, releasing Michele’s erection. Emil took Michele into his mouth as he reached back and began to tease the circle of muscle around Michele’s entrance. He slipped one finger into Michele, aided by the slick he was producing. Michele groaned as the feeling of being filled spiraled him into his first orgasm, causing him to release into Emil’s mouth. Emil swallowed his omega’s release and continued to push his finger in and out of Michele. He soon added another finger, spreading them as he pushed them in and out of his omega’s body.

Michele said, “I am ready. . . please. . . alpha. . . please.”

Emil said, “I’ll take care of you, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Barely holding back, Emil added a third finger and pumped it in and out of the omega’s body. 

Emil asked, “Are you ready?”

Michele replied, “Yes. . . yes. . . yes.”

Emil flipped the omega over. Michele presented, popping his ass into the air and leaning down on his hands. Emil lined himself up with Michele’s entrance and slowly pushed his large alpha cock into the omega. Michele came for the second time when Emil entered him. He cried out in release and his body squeezed the alpha. Emil had to pause for a moment not to fall into his own release. He pulled out of the omega and slammed back in. Michele groaned at the sensation.

Michele said, “More.”

Emil went faster, thrusting in and out of the omega. He could feel his knot begin to fill. He pulled the omega up so that his back touched the alpha’s chest. He thrust harder and thrust the knot into Michele as he bit down on Michele’s scent glands, bonding the omega. Michele came for the third time. He squeezed around Emil’s knot, which was the end of the alpha’s control. He released inside of his omega. Michele could feel Emil’s release filling him up. Emil held Michele against him as they both crashed from their orgasmic highs. He laid down and arranged the omega so they could sleep comfortably still joined by Emil’s knot. They both fell instantly asleep.

*** 

A few days later

Michele woke up and didn’t feel the rolling heat under his skin.

Michele thought _ thank God, it's over. That one was bad. I don’t think I would have made it without Emil to help me. I am glad he stayed. _

Michele, exhausted, cuddled up next to his alpha and fell back asleep. 

***

This time Emil woke up first. He looked down to find Michele’s head cuddled to his chest. He quietly huffed out a laugh at how cute he looked. He quietly watched his omega sleep. _ I am glad I stayed. Michele will be a good mate. Father will be happy. I am really glad I could help him through this heat. It was a bad one. _

He didn’t wake the omega. He just let him sleep. _ He has got to be worn out. _

Michele slept for another candle mark or so with the alpha silently cuddling his clingy omega. Finally, he awakened. He looked up to find his alpha watching him. 

Michele blushed and asked, “How long have you been watching me?” 

Emil replied, “A candle mark or so.”

Michele asked, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Emil said, “You needed the sleep and I don’t have anywhere I have to be.”

Michele touched the mark on his neck and said, “We are mated.”

Emil nodded and asked, “Do you regret it?”

Michele said, “No, no I don’t. It’s just that it’s. . . new and I don’t really know what it means for us.”

Emil reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Michele’s ear. 

He asked, “What do you want it to mean? I mean, you really don’t have to see me except during your heats if that’s what you want.”

Michele said, “What? No. That’s not what I mean. I know we have to have the official ceremony for the public here. What do we have to do for your people?”

Emil, breathing out a sigh of relief, said, “I should at least take you for a visit to my homeland and present you to my father. I mean, I will move here, of course. I am only a third son in my kingdom and my eldest brother already has a son. They really don’t need me for succession and your country does.”

Michele said, “Yes, technically I cannot inherit the throne because I am an omega. You would be the one technically inheriting from my mother.”

Emil nodded, and said, “But we’ll rule it together.”

Michele said, “Really?”

Emil said, “Really.”

Michele kissed Emil and said, “I have the best alpha, ever.”

Emil said, “Do you now?”

Michele said, “Uh-huh.”

Emil chuckled and said, “We should probably think about getting cleaned up and going to breakfast.”

Michele said, “Ugh, do we have to?”

Emil said, “It would be nice to show your parents that you are okay.”

Michele sighed and said, “True. Help me to the bathroom?”

Emil said, “Sure.”

He helped Michele get into the bath. 

Emil asked, “Want me to wash your hair?”

Michele said, “Yes, please.” 

Emil helped Michele get cleaned up and even dried the omega off when he was done. 

Michele said, “I’ll go get dressed while you get cleaned up.”

Emil nodded.

Once Michele was dressed, he went across the hall and got some clothes for Emil. When Emil got out of the bath, he realized he had a problem. 

_ All my clothes are across the hall. What am I going to do? I’ll just ask Michele to get me something, we are mates after all. _

About that time, Michele walked into the bathroom. He looked the alpha up and down, appreciating his figure the way he couldn’t when he was in heat. 

Emil said, “You keep looking at me like that and we won’t make it to breakfast.”

Michele blushed and handed Emil the clothes he brought for him. He ran out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom.

_ They’ll probably move Emil’s things into the bedroom that connects to my sitting room. This is one of the royal suites. I hope he doesn’t decide that he wants to sleep alone. _

Emil asked, “What’s got you looking so pensive?”

Michele replied, “Nothing.”

Emil said, “Let’s not start that way. I know it’s not nothing by that look on your face. Tell me. I want us to communicate.”

Michele said, “I was just thinking they’ll probably move your things into the other bedroom in this suite.”

Emil, confused, asked, “How is that a bad thing?”

Michele said, “It’s not a bad thing, but I was hoping we could share a bed instead of sleeping apart.”

Emil said, “I’d like that.”

Michele smiled and they went to breakfast together. 


	4. Marriage

Michele said, “I am not going to wear a dress!”

Seraphina said, “But traditionally. . .”

Michele said, “I don’t care. I am not going to wear a dress.”

Seraphina sighed and said, “I guess we could have you wear a longer tunic and that would do. You do know your father wore a dress.”

Michele said, “Don’t care what father did. I am not going to wear a dress. I’ll wear the veil if I must but not the dress.

Seraphina said, “Such a shame. You would have looked lovely in it.”

Michele just rolled his eyes. 

Seraphina said, “You do remember that Emil’s family is coming to this ceremony so that you do not have to travel to his kingdom for another one.”

Michele said, “Still not wearing a dress, mother.”

Michele was still standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed when Emil came to the Queen’s sitting room looking for his mate. 

Emil asked, “Is there something amiss?”

Seraphina sighed and said, “He is refusing to wear the traditional omega dress.”

Emil smiled and said, “We don’t do that in our court. As long as it’s the traditional colors formal wear of all types is welcome. Why not just let him wear formal attire in the proper colors? We want this to be a celebration of our union, not a trial.”

Seraphina said, “Alright, you two. You win. I’ll have the tailor make some formal attire in the traditional white with purple accents.”

Michele said, “Thank you, mother.”

Seraphina said, “Better thank your alpha, too.”

Michele leaned up and whispered in Emil’s ear, “Thank you, alpha.”

It made Emil shudder. 

Michele smiled at the effect he had on the alpha. 

Seraphina, to the dressmaker, said, “Sorry to waste your time. Could you send up the tailor instead?”

The dressmaker said, “Yes, your majesty.”

The tailor entered the queen’s sitting room and said, “How may I serve your majesties.”

Seraphina sighed and said, “My headstrong son will not wear the traditional omega dress for his wedding. So we need something flowy, and somewhat feminine looking, but still pants.”

The tailor said, “I think we can come with something that will suit both of your majesties.”

The tailor took the measurements that he needed to construct the suit for Michele. 

When he was finished, Michele asked, “Am I done now, Mother?”

Seraphina said, “For now. Go spend time with your alpha.”

Michele smiled, grabbed Emil’s hand, and exited the sitting room. 

Michele asked, “Are you done for the day?” as they walked down the castle hall. 

Emil replied, “Yes. I don’t have to meet with your father again until tomorrow. He has been very happy with the education I received at home.”

Michele said, “That’s good. At least you don’t have to spend your afternoons with a tutor or anything.”

Emil said, “Yes, it is. I’d rather spend them with you.”

Michele blushed and asked, “Shall we take a walk in the garden? There should be some summer flowers in bloom.”

Emil said, “That sounds like a lovely idea.”

***

Sara, who had come to visit for the wedding, said, “Mother, I just love summer weddings. There are so many flowers in bloom. It’s just beautiful.”

Seraphina said, “Yes, and your brother is going to make a lovely bride, even if he wouldn’t wear the traditional dress.”

Sara giggled and said, “That sounds like Mickey alright. He has always been a bit stubborn. 

Seraphina said, “I have to go give away the bride. Enjoy the ceremony, dear.”

Sara said, “See you at the reception.”

When Seraphina found her son, he was pacing nervously in front of the entry to the chapel. Emil was already in place anxiously watching the chapel doors.

Seraphina asked, “Nervous?”

Michele replied, “A little. What if his family does not care for me?”

Seraphina said, “Not a lot they can do at this point since you are mated. Everyone has nerves on their wedding day, whether they are previously bonded or not. It’s showing the world that you are mated and it’s a little nerve-wracking.”

Michele nodded. He heard the traditional music begin, signaling his entrance. He took his mother’s arm, and a deep breath then began his walk down the aisle. He looked anxiously around the chapel with all the noblemen there, but then he met Emil’s blue eyes. He stayed focused on Emil until he was standing by his side at the altar. The presiding priest said a few words about being mates and the importance of a union such as this, but all Michele could hear was his own breathing and all he could feel was Emil’s hand in his. 

The priest said, “Do you, Emil Nekola, take this omega, Michele Crispino, to be your mate? To protect and to provide. To be bonded together until death do you part?”

Emil said, “I, Emil Nekola, take this omega, Michele Crispino, to be my mate. I promise to protect and provide for my omega. To be bonded until death do we part.”

The priest turned to Michele and said, “Do you, Michele Crispino, take the alpha, Emil Nekola, to be your mate? To take care of and submit to your alpha. To be bonded together until death do you part.”

Michele replied, “I, Michele Crispino, take the alpha, Emil Nekola, as my mate. I promise to take care of and  _ submit _ to my alpha. To be bonded until death do we part.”

The priest said, “Now you may show us the bonding bite.”

Michele lifted the veil his mother made him wear and opened the collar of his shirt to show off the binding bite that Emil had given him. 

The priest, after inspecting the bite, said, “I declare these two mates. May nothing separate them.”

Emil took Michele’s hand and they walked down the aisle together.

Emil whispered, “Now it’s official. We are mates.”

Michele said, “Hmm. It was official for me when you bit me.”

Emil said, “I know. Me too. But everyone else needed this ceremony.”

Michele nodded and asked, “Where are we supposed to go from here?”

Emil chuckled and said, “You mean you didn’t listen when your mother told you what was going on today?”

Michele huffed and said, “I had other things on my mind.”

Emil said, “We go to the banquet hall next for the reception with my parents and the other ranking nobles. Later we have to make an appearance in the courtyard for the common people. After that, we are free to retire to our rooms for the evening.”

Michele said, “It’s going to be a long evening, isn’t it?”

Emil sighed and said, “Probably, but at least we’ll be together through it.”

Michele smiled and said, “Yes, together.”


End file.
